There is a known reset vector switching method of preparing at least two external pins operated for instructing to reset hardware and start boot access from a predetermined address, selectively operating the external pins to read a reset vector address corresponding to the external pin, and starting the boot access from the address (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).